The Games People Play
by Betsybelle
Summary: Short scene in which Belle and Gold's horseplay turns serious


Belle cupped her hands together, shook them and then let go, the two dice tumbling for several seconds before coming to a halt.  
"Six", she exclaimed brightly. Reaching across the board, she moved the little metal shoe clock wise six spaces until she found her landing space: Jail.  
"No thanks", she laughed, "I've been there and done that! Mulligan?" She turned to face Gold, blue eyes shining hopefully.  
"Well", he hesitated, a playful smile beginning to form on his lips."Ok, just this once. However, I'm a ruthless landlord, so don't expect mercy should you land on one of my properties."  
"I wouldn't dream of it" Belle laughed again, moved her shoe back to its original position on the board and rolled the dice.

Gold stared across the game board at the young woman in front of him. He never thought he'd hear her laughter again, that joyful sound that had jolted him out of his miserable existence once upon a time. As a result he was almost mesmerized by how it echoed throughout the big house. What had for so long been a chilly, lonely place was now warm and welcoming thanks to Belle's presence.

"Rum? Hello? It's your turn. Hello? Anyone home? No ...ok, you asked for it!"  
Belle scrambled around to where Gold sat and drew her fingers lightly across his cheek and down onto his neck. Startled, reaching almost as if he'd been shot, Gold jumped up, knocking the board and various game pieces over.

"Was she tickling him? " he asked himself - dumb question, of course she was. When was the last time he'd been tickled? Maybe never. He heard himself laughing, all the while moving away from Belle and her searching fingers.

"No, Belle...stop". He was breathing heavily now. Still, Belle was persistent - and she had the advantage over Gold simply because she could move faster than he could. He was now backed up against the sofa, almost half propped on his elbow. Belle moved towards him, but as she did so, she slipped on the game pieces that were strewn on the floor and fell forward, her momentum stopped by Gold's body. She had fallen in such a way that her hands, which she had put out to break her fall, landed on his chest and her face wound up inches from his own. Belle giggled, embarrassed, then looked up and into the warm brown eyes of the man she loved.

Gold had been laughing, but at her nearness to him, suddenly turned serious. Her breaths were coming short and quick now and he could feel them on his face. He was getting dizzy now, dizzy with love and desire.

"Belle" he whispered...and he put his hands out to touch her face. Her hands were still on his chest, but she moved them out of the way now so that she was partially lying on top of him. The warmth of her body on his sent a surge of electrictiy through him. "Belle", he whispered again..." I love you".

"I love you too, Rum." Belle's voice sounded husky now, so different from her usual light tone. " I love you..." and now her hands were back on his chest, this time searching out the buttons of his shirt.

Gold's brain was a confusing jumble of emotions and thoughts. He needed Belle desperately, wanted her desperately, but he was also scared. She was so young, so innocent -though perhaps her innocence had been damaged by her imprisonment in the asylum - and he was an old man. Was this right? How could he know for sure? He knew he would love her to his dying day and beyond, but he also knew that he didn't want to be responsible for hurting her any further than she'd already been hurt.

"Belle...I don't think we should...".  
"sshhhhhhhhh...not another word" Belle wasn't hearing any of his concerns. She didn't care to wait another day, another moment. Spending decades in solitary taught her that life was a precious and she had waited all this time to be with him again; she wasn't going to wait any longer. Soon enough she finished unbuttoning his shirt. "Kiss me, Rum...kiss me." and she tilted her face upwards to his own. Gold did as he was told - he was tired of thinking now. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, first softly, then more urgently. How had he ever lived without her? His last thought before desire overwhelmed him was that this was right and he was sure of it.


End file.
